Tales Untold
by Titan Rebel
Summary: A series of one-shots of various characters in the series. Everything that happened to those that we don't hear much about; the after-math of the hero's actions. Rated for safety.
1. Apollo's Remorse

**So, here's a new fic for y'all. I'm not sure how I came up with it, but whatever, that doesn't really matter. ANYWAYS, here's the first one-shot!  
>Discalimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series<br>Synopsis: A daughter of Apollo mourns the loss of her cabin leader, remarking the dreadful events that occurred the previous night.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dawn is breaking; the sun rises slowly in the sky as the birds sing their sweet summer song of remorse. Lights begin to flash on as people awaken for their early-morning jobs. At this same moment a girl sits atop a large hill, her arm in a sling and her golden locks falling out of her bun. Next to her lays a longbow and quiver with a single golden arrow inside it.<p>

She slowly removes her hand, which had been covering her red, puffy face. Blinking rapidly she brushes away a pool of tears from her face, leaving them swollen from hours of crying.

It had happened mere hours ago; the war that claimed so many lives, where the titan army rose from the labyrinth like termites from their mound, destroying every amount of life in their path. She could still smell the smoke from the campfire where they had burnt a golden shroud of Apollo, signifying the death of her counselor, Lee Fletcher.

Moments later she was joined by a boy with dirty blond hair, similar to her own, and sky-blue eyes. Michael Yew plummeted down to the ground as he drew near to her. They sat there for a while atop Half-Blood Hill, simply watching the sun rise over the Big House, the great ball of gas, which they knew to be the sun chariot, driven by their father, Apollo.

The girl leaned longingly into her half-brother's warm embrace, her injured arm on the far side.

"They made me counselor, you know?" Michael spoke in a calm, soothing voice.

"Yeah…I figured they would since you were here the longest next to…Lee-" She choked over the name of her deceased sibling.

"We're having a memorial for him at sun set, just us Apollo kids," Michael grasped his hands around the wet grass, hoping to tug away all his problems. He waited for a response from the girl, but it did not come. "Summer?"

The girl, Summer, shook her head as to rid herself of the dreadful memories of the previous night.

"Oh, yeah…I'm sorry Michael, I'm just…"

"I know. We're all a bit shaken after last night."

Summer merely nodded, her eyes fixed on her injured arm. She was one of the few that know exactly how Lee had died. The war had been raging around them, blood staining the once-rich field. The archers had lingered in the background, shooting aimlessly as the titan army drew out of the labyrinth.

Before long the front line had been over run and Lee gave the order for his siblings to draw their swords. Lee's battle cry still resounded in Summer's ears, contaminating her every thought. After what seemed like eons of slashing at enemy lines Summer found herself facing against a large boy, no older than seventeen. He was not a very attractive boy with various scars and burn marks on his oily face. He wore heavy battle armor, similar to Summer's, but embroidered with the golden sign of Kronos, an hourglass crossed with a scythe. He towered over the Apollo girl by no less than two feet, in his large tan hands he gripped a bola.

The son of Hephaestus could see the fear emitting from Summer's sky-blue eyes. Her heart was racing as she lifted her blade in a hopeless attempt to strike. The boy began to swing the bola fervently and within seconds wrapped the chains around Summer's blade and flung it out of her arms.

She began to race towards her weapon, her helmet falling off her head, allowing her dirty-blond hair to fall loose. The boy caught her by the wrist and lifted her to look into his deep-brown eyes.

With a vicious laugh he threw her to the ground, snapping the arm he held. Summer released a deafening screech that echoed throughout the battle.

Her terrific scream reached the ears of Lee Fletcher, who fought only meters away. He shot his gaze over to the source of the scream to find his sister, Summer, slowly rising from a heap on the ground, her arm clinging sourly to her body. Over her stood a powerful boy clutching a bola and ready to strike.

"Summer," Lee cried, slashing a path towards the girl.

Summer lifted her aching head to the sound of her name, but a horrid sight greeted her. Her aggressor had followed Summer's gaze to find Lee Fletcher running towards her, sword drawn. But with a mere flourish of the boy's bola Lee became unarmed and faced a fatal blow to his chest, the spikes digging atrociously into his flesh.

"Noooo!" Summer jerked awake in Michael's arms and began to sob devastatingly.

"Shh-shh, it's all right," Michael attempted to soothe his weeping sibling,

Wiping back tears once more Summer looked up into Michael's vivid eyes, "Is it, Michael? Is it okay that Lee's dead, that the camp is crumbling to pieces all around us, that we are being _murdered _by our own kin? Is it okay that every light of happiness in this world is being torn apart at the seams, leaving us in complete and total darkness? Is it-"

"Hey," Michael stopped Summer from mentioning anything anymore worrisome. "There will always be happiness in this world, Summer," he cradled her dirge form as a mother would cradle a sobbing child. "Remember, even the smallest light shines in the darkness, you just have to find the light," he quoted Lee's favourite pep talk.

Summer nodded depressively as Michael stroked her ratty hair behind her small ear.

"Now, would Lee really want us to just sit around while there's work to be done?" Michael released his grip on Summer's head.

She shook her head, wiping her nose messily with her dirty sleeve. Suddenly, she became aware that she had not changed out of her battle clothes, her hands were still stained with the blood of her deceased counselor from when she had vainly attempted to compress the wound and stop the bleeding.

"All right then," Michael rose from his perch atop Half-Blood Hill. "Shall we?"

Wiping her bloodied hands on her khaki short, she took Michael's hand and rose to her full height. The daughter of Apollo took one final look as the sun rose higher and higher into the morning sky before following her new counselor down the hill. They made their way towards their cabin, where they would greet the many depressed faces of the children of Apollo, and Michael Yew would have to lead them as Lee Fletcher once did.


	2. Secrets to Share

**Synopsis: A daughter of Hermes wakes up to some horrible news concerning her brother. Now she must tell the others what he made her promise not to tell anyone, or he may die.**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" With an exasperated expression on her face Lilianna, demigod daughter of Hermes, burst through the doors of the Big House.<p>

"He's gone, Lily," Conner Stoll looked up from his place around the ping-pong table where all the camp counselors were gathered.

"Gone? Gone where?" Lily drew in shaky breaths, attempting to comprehend the disappearance of her brother, Adrianne.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Travis Stoll led the small girl toward a vacant chair at the table's head.

Hesitantly, she took her seat, eyes shooting from one face to another as they stared intently at her, waiting. "I-I think-he-maybe-said something a-about…" Lily trailed off, unsure of what to say. She felt like she was the prey of a hungry heard of vicious lions as they awaited orders to pounce.

Lily knew where her brother had gone, he had attempted to persuade her to join him the previous night, but she feared to relay the truth to the others.

"Lily?" Katie Gardener laid an apologetic hand on the girl's shoulder, brushing away her mousy-brown hair.

Young Lily tried to focus on Katie; she tried to block all else from her mind, but the occurrences of the precious day continued to play in her mind, penetrating her every thought.

It had happened after the evening campfire; Lily was in high spirits when Adrianne found her and pulled her to the side, out of the dispersing crowd. He pushed her roughly against the backboards of the bleachers, out of sight. His blue eyes were bloodshot and bouncing around skeptically, his blond hair was a ratty mess and his clothes showed marks of sweat. Her older brother towering over her, she pushed him away roughly and he staggered back.

"What are you doing Adrianne?" Her eyes shot wide open.

"I…I needed to…to talk to you…" He panted, straightening to his full height.

"So you pushed me back behind the stands?" Lily's voice began to rise uncontrollably.

"Quiet down, Lil," he hushed. "I don't want anyone to hear…" He stepped closer to his little sister.

"Hear what?" Whispered Lily, slinking away from her brother nervously. "Adrianne, you're scaring me…" Her startled eyes narrowed in on him.

"Listen, sis," he placed his hands on his sister, gently caressing her shoulders. "I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I can't stay here, Lil. I…" He sighed, "I don't belong here."

Lily was taken aback by this comment. Of course he belonged here, he was the son of Apollo, as she was the daughter of Hermes. They had come to this camp together nearly three years ago when Lilianna was merely nine years old and Adrianne thirteen. Their mother had ordered them out of the house after a rather devastating thunderstorm; thunder, but no lightning. They had traveled to Camp half-Blood together, never leaving each other's sides. Different gods claimed them both almost immediately after their arrival. They had always known that they were only half-siblings, but brother and sister just the same. Lily had settled her place in Cabin eleven rather quickly, growing close with the Stoll twins, however Adrianne was not so lucky. He often had rows with his cabin leader, Lee Fletcher and often spent his time alone at the shooting range. But Lily had never expected him to leave. She wanted to tell him this, tell him that he must stay, but her mouth was dry and it was everything to say, "But…where?"

Adrianne spoke very reluctantly, as if he did not wish to stare this information with her, "The Titan's army."

"_What?_"

"_Shh_," he slapped a pale hand over her mouth. "No one can know, Lil, do you understand me? No one."

Shaking, she nodded.

"Okay," he slowly removed his hand from his sister's bewildered face. "I'm leaving tonight…I'd better go so they don't ask questions. I just thought you should know."

He made to leave, but just as he reached the edge of the stand he turned back to Lily's frozen form and ran towards her.

Taking her hands in his he pleaded, "Come with me, Lil. Come with me and we can be a real family again. Please, Lil, come with me."

Lilianna's eyes were wide with horror as she shook her head fervently and she spoke once more to her beloved brother, "I'm sorry, Aid, I really am, but…but I can't…"

"Can't come?" His hands fell and his shoulders sank. "Yeah, I figured. Well…bye then…" He turned solemnly once more to make way for the Apollo cabin, but paused for a moment as his sister called out.

"Adrianne…be careful."

And without a word or so much as a second glance he continued on, leaving Lilianna alone in the ever-darkening area. Hair falling messily in her face she fell to her knees, sobbing intensely.

In the Big House Lilianna found herself sobbing horrifically into Katie Gardener's arms.

"Shh…It's okay sweetie…It's okay," the daughter of Demeter tried to sooth the depressed girl.

Lily found herself pushing away from Katie's embrace. "I'm…s-so s-sorry…I sh-should've…"

"Lily," Conner was kneeling in front of his half-sister ruefully, "I need you to listen to me. Tell me where Adrianne is."

Lily looked up, rubbing her swelled eyes terribly, "A-Aid…he-he…oh gods…" And she broke out into sobs once more.

Katie pushed Conner dramatically, "Just back off Conner. That's not going to get us anywhere." Conner stormed off towards his bother and joined the rest of the counselors in staring intently at the pair. "Now, Lily. I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

Reluctantly, the daughter of Hermes spoke once more, "O-okay…"

"You're brother could be in be in horrible danger, and if we don't find out where he's going then we can't help him. But we need you to tell us, we can't find him on our own."

"Uh-huh…"

"Lily, look at me," Katie gently turned the eleven year old's head to face her, her hazel eyes rimmed with puffy red skin. "Now, where did Adrianne go?"

"He-" Lilianna found it difficult to speak through her raspy throat, "He went…to the Titans." Her last words came out so quickly that they were almost inaudible, but no doubt were followed by a chorus of inevitable gasps of shock and horror.

"Lily, are you sure?" Travis and Conner emerged from their corner, which they had been hiding in to avoid Katie.

She nodded. "Yeah…" She took a deep breath, "I tried to stop him, I really did, but I couldn't, I-he-it's just…I'm so sorry Conner…Travis…I'm so, so…" She could not contain her tears any longer. They came swarming out of her eyes in such heavy streams that it seemed she would soon create a lake at her feet.

"Shh-shh," Katie held tightly to the shaking Lilianna as she wailed. Her cries echoed throughout the vast campground to the Apollo kids who were playing tether-ball in the courtyard, to the Athena children, who sat in their cabin reading the latest advances in technology, to the children of Ares, who were preparing for battle in the sword arena.

Miles away at the Titan's base a boy with ratty blond hair and light blue eyes awaited the judgment of a certain son of Hermes, on whether he was fit to join the Titan army. He sat on a rather uncomfortable log and was seconds away from sleep when a cry resounded in his ears and he jerked awake, "Lily!"


	3. Who's Laughing Now?

**Synopsis: Luke has decided to play host to Kronos, but he has left many behind at Camp Half-Blood. How do Conner and Travis take the news of their brother's treachery? Is the Hermes cabin the same happy place that it once was?**

* * *

><p>Three years, three years since their brother had abandoned them, three years since Luke left Conner and Travis, his family, for the Titans, for Kronos. Now they were greeted with the news that the Titan Lord had reformed in Luke's body. To think, their own brother playing host to the horrific god of time, was unbearable. It was an excruciating thought that caused the boys to cry out in their sleep from dreams of their fellow son of Hermes. There were nights in which they could not sleep at all, they were too afraid of what may face them in the deep abyss of their subconscious.<p>

It was on one cold winter night like this, months after that battle of which they deemed 'The Battle of the Labyrinth' that neither of the Stoll brothers could sleep. While they usually would spend this time contemplating various ways to torment their fellow campers, or discover the latest advances in Joke Shop materials, they sat there, the only souls awake in the once-over-crowded cabin eleven. Over the years less and less new campers had come and therefore less were sent to live in the Hermes cabin. Even fewer stayed over the year, but the Stoll brothers wouldn't dare leave camp, not at a time like this.

"Conner…" Travis lie awake in his hard cot, staring up at the heavy mound that lay on the top bunk, which he knew to be his brother. "You awake?"

Conner Stoll rolled groggily over to the side of the bed and peered over the edge at the brown-haired figure that was nigh identical to himself. "Yeah…what's up?" He tried to sound casual, but the ever-growing weight on his chest had changed him in many ways, including his once-humorous voice, which was now a deep growl that would not lighten, no matter what.

Travis looked up at his brother, unaware of how to express his emotions. "Same old, same old…"

"Oh," Conner silently creped down from his perch atop the bunk bed and sat next to his brother's outstretched legs. "Luke?"

Travis cringed at the sound of his traitorous brother's name. Nodding, he rose to a sitting position and faced Conner solemnly. "I still can't believe it," he sighed, taking interest in a spot on his sheets.

Conner matched his brother's gaze and whispered, "Neither can I…"

"The…host…of Kronos…it goes against everything he ever taught us…"

"I know…" Conner's mind had ventured away from this cold winter night to another night years ago, before any war had disrupted the laughter in the Hermes cabin. On a hot summer's night, mere hours after a rather hardened satyr brought the Stoll brothers to camp, they were celebrating with their half-brother. The moment they stepped into the humorous environment both Conner and Travis were greeted with the form of two snakes, wrapped tightly around a staff, glowing over their ratty heads.

Conner remembered the light that filled Luke's eyes when he took note of the glowing forms. His light blue eyes shone with such vigor that the whole room was filled with a sort of comical aura. He remembered Travis' voice coming from beside him, "Um, why is there a snake thingy over my head?"

Conner couldn't help laugh at the memory of his brother's wittiness.

"What?" Travis let out a half-hearted laugh.

Suddenly aware of his surroundings once more, Conner stared at his brother with a look of shock. Realizing the chill that formed in his skin, he grabbed hold of Travis' blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Hey," Travis protested, pulling himself into a ball, "That's mine."

But Conner did not answer.

"Give it back," Travis tore the blanket off of his brother's shivering torso and wrapped it around himself.

But Conner did nothing to stop him. He knew that Travis was merely trying to make light of the situation, which they both were in. He had been lying in bed for the same reason, unable to comprehend the madness that had consumed Luke.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, not daring to speak as to awaken the dreadful thoughts that the two shared. It was Travis who finally broke the silence, noticing his brother's constant shivers from the cold air nipping through his pajamas. "Here," Travis took half of his blanket and wrapped it around his brother, sharing the warmth it provided.

"Thanks," Conner tucked the warm fleece tight to his body; his legs were drawn close to his chest in a lanky ball.

"Conner?" Travis' voice was weak and emitted a tone that rarely found its way into the Hermes cabin, but as of recently it had formed a dark fog over the once-happy atmosphere.

"Yeah?"

The older one took a shaky breath, "I'm scared…"

"Yeah," Conner confessed, "Me too."

"Why do you think he did it? Why do you think he left?"

Conner shrugged, reluctant to voice the thought that had been in his mind for the past three years. "I…I don't know…maybe he never really wanted to be here. Maybe…maybe he always wanted to leave but K-Kronos," Travis cringed at the name, "Offered him the easiest path-"

"'_Easiest'? _How could that possibly be _easy_? He left Percy to die, Conner. Then the next thing we hear he's the Titan's second-hand man, and then he…he tried to _kill_ us. He almost _did _kill Thalia on that mountaintop. You know how he felt for her as well as I…How on earth could that be _easy?_"

"Travis, I didn't mean it like that," the younger retorted. "Maybe it's easy for him, but I do-"

"No, Conner. No, it_ can't _be easy…it just can't. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, I know he didn't want to leave, he couldn't have."

"Travis, listen to me!" Conner's voice rose to an alarming volume, causing his siblings to stir in their sleep. "Luke left of his own accord, you know that. Why do you deny what you know is the truth?"

"I-" Travis pulled the blanket closer to him in a warm embrace. "I can't…I just can't believe that…Did he hate Hermes that much?"

"I don't know, man, I really don't know," his tone had lowered into a humble whisper, but that tone of defiance still lingered in his voice.

And again they sat there in silence, neither willing to speak as the minutes ticked by. Then the distant thud of something falling came from the window nearest them. The twins jerked into action, drawing their twin blades from beneath their bunk and moved wearily towards the window. Travis, who stood nearest to the window gently moved the curtains aside and peered down at the girl who had fallen from her perch on a small stump.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, swore under breath as she stumbled to her feet, brushing snow from her pants. She still wore her dirty orange shirt from the previous day, covered only by a light sweater, and her curly blond hair fell messily to her shoulders. At her feet lay a New York baseball cap, which had evidently fallen off her head.

"Annabeth?" Travis whispered, pulling the window further open. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Brushing the last bit of dirt and snow off her knees she stepped closer to the window and whispered, "Sorry…I…couldn't sleep…"

"So you were _spying _on us?" Conner drew closer to the window, pushing his brother uncomfortably against the bedpost.

"Well…yeah…I heard you talking…the window was partially open so…I heard Luke's name and…I got curious…" This was not an odd occurrence of Annabeth's. Curiosity constantly caused her to fall into precarious circumstances such as these. It had seemed that whenever she caught the whisper of her former friend's name interest over came her.

The Stoll brothers sighed in unison, and both spoke in hushed tones, "You'd better come in."

Within a few moments Annabeth stood in the Hermes cabin patting down her messy locks that had been thrown off kilter from her climb through the small window.

She sank low into the mattress next to Travis while Conner placed his lanky body in a ball on the hard floor. For a moment the trio simply sat there, absorbing the silence of the night. It was Annabeth who finally broke the hush, "I've always meant to ask…" The brothers turned to her, a sudden interest gleaming in their mischievous eyes. "Did…did he ever say anything to you? I mean…before he left?"

This was a question which the brothers had been faced with multiple times; first by Chiron and Mr. D, and Percy, and pretty well any other camper who trusted them not to coat their clothes in tree sap if they got too close.  
>Reluctantly Travis answered, "Annabeth, the most he ever told us was that he hated Hermes for what he did to his mom."<p>

Annabeth stared at the son of Hermes in anticipation, "And what did Hermes do?"

The boys shook their heads simultaneously, "He never said. He only promised that Hermes would pay. We thought that if anyone knew it would be you and Thalia, but…"

"When we asked Thalia she looked just as dumfounded as you," Conner finished.

"Well did you talk to Chiron, maybe he knows-"

"Annabeth," the elder cut her off, "He said he doesn't know, and if he did then he wouldn't tell us."

She sighed, her head sinking low and focusing in on the symbol on her baseball cap. "Was that all? Did he say anything about…Kronos?" She chocked on the last word.

"I wish he did, I really do," Conner admitted. "But in his last months here he seemed…distant."

At this the fifteen-year-old broke down into heavy sobs, tears streamed down her muddy face and soaked into the orange material of her camp shirt. The boys tried to comfort her, Travis patted her reassuringly on the back, but it was no use. In a few moments time most of the cabin had awoken to her wailing.

"I…I'm s-so sorry…I just…" she cried, "Seeing him…his eyes…what h-happened to him?"

"I don't know, Annabeth…I really don't know…" Travis continued to stroke her back reassuringly.

Conner stood from his cold spot on the floor and reached out his hand for Annabeth to take it. "Come on, wise girl, let's get you back to cabin six. It's a lot warmer there than here."

Annabeth stood reluctantly, wrapped Travis' blanket tightly around her shaking body, and took Conner's hand.

As the brother's led the daughter of Athena out to door Travis called back to his cabin mates, "Get back to sleep you bunch of goons, or you'll find your toothbrush in the harpies' sleeping quarters."

The trio walked along the rows of cabins in silence until the reached the grand entrance to cabin six. It was a dark night, the moon hardly shone over the quiet campgrounds. Even cabin eight had difficulty producing even the slightest silver sheen.

When they reached the Athena cabin Annabeth threw off the blanket, balled it up and handed it gingerly to Conner. "Thanks," she said, wiping her swollen eyes. "At least one thing's for sure."

"What?" The Stoll's raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Hermes has some pretty sweet kids," with a final half-hearted smile she vanished into the cabin, her blond hair flowing behind her.

Sighing, Conner and Travis turned away from cabin six and made their way back to cabin eleven.

Their minds had long-since drifted from the topic of their brother, who was currently raising an army under the protection of Kronos, his blue eyes that Conner and Travis shared, now a deep gold. But the Stoll brother's did not think of the horrible reality that had become their brother, but as they walked in silence along the worn path they contemplated the most ingenious ways to payback Katie Gardener for planting flowers in their runners. The Titan Lord would just have to wait until later.


	4. Blinded

**Synopsis: Ethan Nakamura discovers the truth about his leader and the words that his mother once spoke to him.**

* * *

><p>It was often thought that seeing the world through one eye can blind a person to certain aspects and dangers of others. People often thought this of Ethan Nakamura; along with the loss of a single eye he had also lost wisdom, but this was not true. He had lost his left eye when his mother came to him and told him that he would balance the power in the world in exchange for his eye. This was not a foolhardy move as everyone thought it to be. The children of Camp Half-Blood used this as an excuse for Ethan's betrayal, that he was foolish and blind, though this was not the case. The boy had left camp out of spite for the gods. He had been claimed by Nemesis, goddess of revenge, yet he was still forced to live in that crowded cabin with the children of Hermes and the unclaimed because he was merely the child of a minor god. He had grown tired of being forgotten and belittled, so he ran.<p>

In time he made his way into a Labyrinth where he was recruited for the Titan army; a noble cause to shift the reign of power in the world. He remembered fighting Percy Jackson in the arena with his commander, Luke Castellan, watching intently. Percy had spared him and had him join his quest, but that was not Ethan's intention. He knew that he would be forced to return to camp if he stayed with that lot, so he returned to the Titans, and swore his allegiance to Kronos. It was because of his oath that Kronos rose again in the form of Luke's body.

Ethan had not known the son of Hermes, but he could tell by the look on the blond girl's face that she had cared for him dearly. In her eyes Luke was a traitor. In Ethan's eyes Luke was merely the host of his true leader; the Titan Lord. That is, until one day when Luke Castellan changed in the eyes of Ethan Nakamura forever.

…

It was a cool night atop Mount Tam and the boy of seventeen lie awake in his cot. He slept in a large room in the temple along with all the other demigods, which wasn't very different from his sleeping quarters at Camp Half-Blood, except for the fact that here he actually _had_ a bed.

Restless, he arose from his itchy covers and began to stroll the dark corridors of the Titan's palace. Around him stood great pillars that towered over his slender body, relaying emotions of fear and rebellion. With each passing shadow Ethan's heart beat faster and faster as it dawned on him that perusing the corridors at night was not the best idea, and the punishment if he was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time would be beyond his wildest nightmare, yet to lie in his cot any longer would be torturous enough.

Due to only having one eye Ethan was forced to turn his head vigorously from side to side when he reached a passing hall. He continued on straight for a while pondering the thoughts of which had been troubling him that very night.

So long ago his mother had come to him explaining that he would restore balance to the power of the world, in a way he would save the day, but what had she meant by this? He had traveled alone for almost three years before being recruited into the Titan army and not once had his mother's words been explained in any detail. He thought that by joining the army he would be granted the proper opportunity to fulfill his destiny, but that chance had not yet come.

He had heard rumors of a demigod being made a lieutenant to Kronos, and he had an uncanny suspicion that that half-blood was he. He only hoped that his day to shine would soon come.

As the son of Nemesis was passing by the ferocious head of a Hellhound hanging precariously over a fireplace he was greeted by a low cry passing through the halls. It was no young child or ancient monster but a young man's wailing; a sound not often heard but still existent, but who?

ADHD gripping hold of his curiosity Ethan began to tiptoe around the corner of which the sobbing was emitted from. Most doors were shut as to keep unwanted trespassers out. The hall was so dark that Ethan could found it difficult to place one foot ahead of the other, but still he progressed on, as the weeping grew louder and louder.

Finally the Asian boy paused at a large oak door in the centre of the corridor, which was slightly ajar. Hesitantly, Ethan pressed on the wood of the door and it creaked open.

It was a large room with a lounging area on one side complete with a sofa, coffee table and chairs; on the other side was a queen-sized bed with black and gold sheets draped over it. Next to it, leaning ominously against the deep red walls was the scythe of Kronos, it's crescent blade drawing power from the room.

As Ethan stepped into the room he was showered with moonlight from the skylight above him. Searching for the cause of the cries his eye fell upon a young man curled tightly into himself by the wall. From the faint cast of the moon Ethan first only saw the shaggy blond hair and the lanky body, but as he stepped closer to the figure his foot caused a creak to emit from the wooden floor. The blond head shot up from its resting place and Ethan found himself staring at the face of his master, but it was not quite Kronos. His face was pale and the scar shone in the moonlight, but his eyes were not their normal golden shade. Pupils had found their way into his eyes and they glowed the most resilient shade of blue that Ethan had ever seen. But these eyes were red and puffy, showing resent signs of crying.

"Lord Kronos?" Ethan asked wearily.

But it was not Kronos who looked up at Ethan; the anger had dissipated from his face to be replaced with grief and fear. "Ethan…." It was not Kronos' voice either; it was younger, weaker, and fearful.

The son of Nemesis was dumbfounded, he had no idea what to do or say. He was no longer looking upon his master, awaiting orders, he was looking upon a young half-blood, much like himself, who had been torn between two worlds and been crushed under pressure. This was not the body of the god of time; this was merely the body and soul of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes.

Luke spoke again, his voice hoarse like it had not been used in awhile, "Ethan please…help me." This plead was not something that Ethan was accustom to hearing from his leader.

"I-," Ethan stuttered, "I don't know how."

Luke shook his head pleadingly, his eye were full of pain, "I don't want to fight anymore."

The younger found himself rooted to the spot; he could not move; he could not speak; he only could listen.

"I don't know why I did it…I didn't want-" Luke's sentence was cut short by a chortling scream from deep within his throat. His body shot into a tight ball, his hands gripping his head in agonizing pain. When the screaming subsided the tears returned.

Wiping his eyes haphazardly Luke looked back up at Ethan as if he was seeing him for the first time. "You're so young. I remember you at camp; so eager, so full of potential. Then one summer you were just…_gone_, like so many others. You, me, all the unclaimed; we're so foolish. We run, hoping for a better life, but that will never happen, will it?" He let out a slight chuckle, only to entice more tears streaming uncontrollably down his face, tracing his scar down to his chin and dripping into his lap. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I'm so sorry," though it did not seem that he was apologizing simply to Ethan, he was sorry for all of those that were forced into Cabin Eleven; unwanted and unloved.

Then Luke's head jerked painfully and his eyes flashed away from their resilient blue to be replaced with a gold sheen. Luke screamed and his voice deepened to a hoarse, ancient growl. Those golden eyes focused in on Ethan's petrified form, "_Nakamura_!" But his head thrashed again and the gold flashed back to blue, and he gasped, "Please," Luke pleaded, "I'm fighting, but I can't keep this up forever-AH!" He gasped again, "I…need…help…Please, I know what must be done, but I can't do it alone."

For the first time, Ethan found his voice, "What do you mean?" He crouched down by Luke's knee and stared him intently in the eyes with his one.

Luke winced as if it hurt to speak, "When we attack Olympus in August Kronos will go straight to the castle on Olympus. I-I need you to follow him," his breathing was raspy and raw, but he pushed himself to speak. "Make sure I have a chance to…to gain control and…and I'll do it."

"D-do what?"

The elder sighed, "Kill him…and me."

Ethan could see the fear forming in his blue eyes as they flashed from blue to gold to blue again.

"Promise me," Luke went on, "Promise that you'll help me do just that. Balance the power in this world. Kronos can not win, do you understand me?"

Hesitantly, the boy nodded, "I promise."

Luke let out a sigh of relief, "Good. Now go."

"What?"

"_Go!_"

Just as Ethan left Kronos' room did the most horrific scream radiate from it; the scream of a half-blood fighting for his body, his life, and his soul.

Heart racing, Ethan ran down the moonlight corridors until he was back in the demigod wing. He snuck past the sleeping forms of half-bloods fighting for the Titan's cause; unaware that their leader would not soon gain control as he wished to, for someone was fighting relentlessly against him and would continue the fight until both were dead.

Gasping for breath Ethan Nakamura collapsed onto his cot and hid underneath his covers, though he did not fall asleep for some time, for he could not put to rest that night's occurrences. He had made the most dangerous promise of his life and he knew that if he kept it Kronos would be demolished once more, and balance would be restored to the world.

It was at that point that the son of Nemesis understood what must be done for him to fulfill his destiny that his mother had set forth for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna ask y'all to do me a favour and answer the poll on my profile page. It's asking what I should do for the next chapter with this story, whether I should do another one-shot or do <em>The Final Chapter.<br>_R&R if you will, please. how'd I do with being in or out of character?  
><strong>


End file.
